Since organic thin film photovoltaic devices characterized by ultra-thin structure, lightness in weight, and flexibility are fabricated using printing methods, e.g. an ink-jet process, under room temperature and atmospheric pressure, Well-designed solar cells having high flexibility of shape can be realized.
In organic thin film photovoltaic devices, incident light is effectively confined in an inside of an organic active layer and collecting effect is enhanced by forming a fine pattern to a surface of the organic active layer or an electrode, thereby achieving enhanced photoelectric conversion efficiency.
In a conventional organic thin film photovoltaic device using a surface plasmon resonance, a substance in a solution state modified by an alkyl group or a thiol group, in order to promote dispersion effect, to silver (Ag) or gold (Au) nanoparticles which completed particle size control by organic synthesis had been applied on an interface between p type/n type organic layers and an organic layer/electrode interface by using a spin coat method.